Different Universe
by Ultaer
Summary: Imagine, being transported into a whole different universe by accidentally and never return. This is a story about two fellowship that is accidentally transported into the whole new world.. How? When? Where? Come read this fanfic if you intended to find out what happends next! (6 Month after Frozen 2)
1. Apology and Terrible news

**_ I'm not the writer of this Fanfic tbh. I'm a guy who supposed to take control of this acc and continue what the old author writes. So here I am.. The old author or aka my cousin is in coma condition. He asked me to finished this fanfic for the readers. Why? because this Is a 2 person fanfic works. A works that made by me and my cousin.. So the thing is my cousin asked me to finished this fanfic if somethings ever happends to him. I'm sorry for those who had waited for this fanfiction works. we had made you guys waited for such long. _**


	2. prologue

**_AN: _**_Hey yall, Ultaer here. Do e__njoy this story._

* * *

**Somewhere on the Ocean**

It was noon and here he is. Stuck on the ocean,sailing a way back home.

Without a map to guide him.

He has no idea what is sailing at first, but it turns out he learnt from it as he experience yet researching about it. Sailing is no an easy job for him this past one weeks, but for the sake of his and his cousin's life, he need to learn about it,

if he want to survive.

Once he is done setting up the sails, he went to his cousin who is now, sleeping.. He begin to wake him up as he shake his shoulder.

"Oi wake up!" exclaiming the inexperience _'sailor' _while shaking his cousin.

He startled as he heard his cousin called toward him, urge him to wake up.

However, he groan in response as he covered his face's beneath the pillow as he saying,

"Can't you be gentle in waking me up instead of startle me like that Ragnar?" Whined Ajay.

"Hmmmmm...no?" Replied Ragnarr, expressionless.

Then he continues "Seriously Ajay, you need to wake up, and help me with the sails bro"

Ajay's head still covered with the pillows he had brought from their apartment. He begin to asked his cousin.

"What time is it?"

"12:20 p.m, and no ship has found us yet" Ragnar said as he widen the mainsails of the boat.

"Of course not, we're stuck in the middle of nowhere yet we don't have a freaking compass with us, and we are even out from from their freaking radar!" Snarled Ajay as he leap himself and tossed away his pillow.

He had lost hope in thinking returning to their home yesterday, he thought a nap would be help him relaxing his mind, but he was wrong about it. He can't relaxing himself eventhough he tries. Maybe Ragnarr could try in relaxing him a bit..

At first they thought they're going to have a nice or a wonderful vacation somewhere at the beautiful island by travel through a ship. And it turns out that their ship sunk, due to the heavily storm and the result of it was leaving no survivors..

All of the peoples aboard,

Perished..

Beside the two of them.

A tragic events for the two indeed. They even withnessing the whole scene of the ships sinking deep into the ocean.

Ragnarr unable to speak a or mutter a words as response at the moment so he shook his head.. The silence struck for a moments between the both of them, until the one who sails the boat begin to break it.

"You're exaggerating bro. Calm yourself a bit" Stated Ragnar.

Ajay begin to breathes, relaxing himself.

"Of course I am mate, its been one weeks bro. One week since we had stuck in here, and why do you asked me to calm down? I thought we'll have ourself a nice vacation alongside with nice beach resort's" Then he stopped at the mid sentences for a moment as he stares at Ragnar, then he begin.

"But now, here we are, stuck on the ocean and the worst part" Ajay then lean himself toward Ragnar's ear as he whispered.

"No one will find us here" He retreat to his seat afterwards.

Somehow, it had made Ragnarr stared at him as he approaching him and took a sit next to him. He placed his hand on the right of his cousin's shoulder..

"Hey, atleast we have eachother bro, do have some faith that we'll make it home" Reassured Ragnar. However Ajay chuckled toward it.

"What kind of a silly jokes Is that? _'we'll make it home?" _" mimicked Ajay. Ragnar were taken back at his behaviours, then he Ajay lay his grips on Ragnar's shoulder as he chuckled.

"Believe me cousin!" Ajay loseened his grip on his cousin as he continue "We'll never return!" Said Ajay as he threw his hands at the air following with a laughter.. Maniacally. A second later, he was quite shock as Ragnarr gave him a hard slap on his left cheeks. He was seems furious toward his recent behaviours.

"Control yourself Ajay! You're not yourself!"

Yell Ragnarr as he pull his cousin into a manly hug. He finding that his cousin is struggles himself in getting out from his grip.

"Get off me bro!" Scowled Ajay, still struggling in escaping.

"I won't release you! Unless!" He stopped at the moment and so did Ajay.

"Unless you calm yourself a bit" He could hear Ajay sighed againts his shoulder.

"Can you let me go now?" So he did. He release him as he promise.

"Now, Ajay. You're going to help me"

Ajay seems puzzle at the moment, "Helping you with what?" Asked Ajay as he raising his eyebrows.

"By helping me fishing some fish with these" Answered Ragnarr as he hands over the fishing rod to Ajay who is still clueless.

"I do not know how to... FISHHH!! RAGNARR!!!" Yelled Ajay, terrifically as he points on something. Ragnarr then quickly glances over his the direction where he is pointing.

It's a whirpool,

Therefore, they're heading onwards at it which makes it worst.

"Quick bro! row this goddamn boat with your hands! Our life depends on it!" Exclaiming Ajay, panickledly.

"Its too late..." sighed Ragnarr, now he started to losing his hope..

"What do you mean _'it's too late_' Help me goddamit!!" Yelled Ajay, still try in rowing the boat away from the whirpool with his might. Ragnarr then runs toward him as he stopped him.

"Ajay, stop.. Look at me Ajay" However he didn't litsen until. "Look at me!" Then, he stopped from what he's doing.

He give up..

Then he stared at him,

"Its no use bro. We're going to die anyway, just hold me tight.. Tight as you could" Ragnarr said with a sadden smile. So he did.

The two fellowship accepting their fates and without a second left. They embraced eachother, tightly in a bear hug, together they buried themself toward eachother shoulders as the whirpool sucking them and their floating boats.

And then,

they started to fall into the whirpool..

* * *

**_a_****_n:_**_ end of Prologue.. I know this story is not interesting like it used to be.. I try my best to entertain you guys... I'm truly sorry for those who are not entertain by it.. _


	3. Chapter 1: Arendelle

_**An: **Do enjoy this story guys__, this event in the Chapters took place 4 month after Elsa discovered herself as the fifth spirits._

* * *

_It was dark__ and cold, none could be seen by her._

S_he somehow feel herself like in a void that doest have a single lights and she see nothing except dark that fills within it. Unable to see so she struggle to leap herself up but she possesses no power in __it._

_she felt that her entire body were chained over something's_ _that she dont know._

_The fifth spirit were left confused on why she unables to control her body yet seing her surroundings. She is a fifth spirit afterall; having a power that growing within her inner self in every day but yet, she wields no power in leaping herself up to her feets and due to that it had made her feels a sudden panic rising within her inner self._

_She thought she was going to have a sweet dream about her little sister, Queen Anna. But she found herself in a dream where she somehow feel herself sightless and having her entire body locked or chained over something.._

_This time was not definitely dream about her__ spending quality time with her family._

_Its__ about somethings else, or maybe a nightmares? She taken back and hopefully that she dont have it__ as for now._

_"Hello? Anybody there?" She called, however there's no response could be heard except the echoes of her voices,_

_Elsa sighed__ at it.._

_"Anna? Kristoff? Olaf? Anyone?" She try to called over her friend this time.._

_Still no response._

_"okay..." Elsa said, she feel herself trembling._

_She has no idea on why she's here, in the dark.. She's now hoping for someone's accompany her, whether a man or a woman, noble or not, she only care less about that.. She just need someone to interact with,_

_during this type of situation.._

_Then, she heard a shout and scream, echoing around, following with the roaring waves and water splashes. She begin to trembling over it once again as her eyes become watery, unexpectedly. Such event does reminds her of a memories that she wanted to buried it yet get rid of it from her heads.._

_A memories about her parent's death.._

_It is true that she's still traumatized about it. No matter how hard she try to conceal it, the memories will keep on appears at her minds when it comes to sinking ship.._

_Then she heard an unfamiliar names shouted by someone's. Two male voices shouted their names toward eachother she believe._

_"AJAY!" Then another's voices response as he shouted "RAGNARR!"_

_She keep on going hearing the two, shouting toward eachother. She somehow wanted to reach toward the voice's as she struggle in leaping herself up. But sadly, the voices dies as she heard the waters splashed.._

_"No! NO! Please don't leave me alone!" Desperately cry from Elsa toward their voices._

_"No...Please.. Don't leave me here.." _

'_Elsa!' Then she felt herself shaking as she heard unfamiliar voice called over her.. The voice that is calling her was unclear, therefore she unable to recognize it._

_'Elsa! Wake up!' Suddenly a lights appeared therefore shining her entire surroundings. As she wake up._

* * *

"ELSA!" Exclaimed Anna who is still shaking her shoulders, gladly this time the fifth spirits open her eyes closely as she glances toward the figures who is waking her up.

"Anna?" Without any second, Anna lunge herself foward at Elsa, pulling her into her tight embrace. Elsa at the other hands return the hug, feeling the warm of Anna's body heat.

"Oh Elsa!" Squeak Anna, they both pulled away. Then Elsa examine her surrouding as she found their room, covered with ice and snow. She could seen an icicles appear at the wall and the snow covered their room floor..

"Anna, what happend? Did- did I made those?" Stuttered, slightly unable to let her word came out from her lips. Anna then pull her into another tight embrace as she response.

"You were having a nightmare.. I felt a sudden cold and it lowering the room's temperature and then, I woke up unable to stands the cold.. Then it turns out a blizzard happens here!" Explained Anna, then she has nothing to say afterwards as she seing her sister who is stills at the moment. Anna unexpectedly receives Elsa who thrown herself into Anna who had catch her into a tight embrace, buried her face on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Anna, i- I could have hurt you.." Then, they pull away once again.

"Hey, but you didn't" replied Anna with a reassuring sweet lovely smile.

"Let's get back to sleep, we'll talk about this tommorow morning" but then Elsa stopped her as she grip Anna's hand.

"Wait, Anna.. Can we, talk about it, right now? Please?" She said as she stared at her, Anna meet her blue eye's that is seems desperate over the topic that their should discuss.. So Anna replied with a smile, then nodded.

"Okay then, well what's the nightmare about?" Elsa then tightening her grips on Anna's hand as she begins.

"I was in.. Somewhere, I don't know where were I during that dream because, I was sightless.. Then, I heard.. Screaming" Anna seems surprised toward the topic of the discussion, so she begin to ask.

"The scream... Was their mama and papa?" Elsa turn toward her as she shooks.

"It was a screaming voices, belonging to a person name. Ajay and Ragnarr" She said as she memorizing it, she was unsure that either she heard their names right or not. But she care less about it, therefore she continue

"I don't really remember and unsure that I get the names right" Anna then begin to question her sisters.

"Do you even know, any of these guy?" Elsa shooks her head, "The both of them somehow appears during my nightmares I had this recent. I don't know why" Then Anna caressed her pale cheeks as she said,

"Let's get back to sleep instead of stressing ourself figuring the person who appears within your dream Elsa. We figure about it tommorow morning" Then, she yawning as she meet her soft pillow, once again. Elsa at the other sides found herself agreeing toward it nstead of resisting. So the both of them held tight into eachothers as they falling asleep.

* * *


	4. Chapter 2: The Northuldrans

_**An: **Do enjoy this story guys._.

_~P.S Sorry for the late update_._ For your information this story is historically inaccurate,100% fantasy and doest related with our earth and its history._._ Sorry for grammatical errors._

* * *

"So... Elsa, we've been here for-" Anna started until-

"Half an hour?" Elsa said as she locked her eyes toward the clocks that is parted on the wall. They're now at Anna's office or more accurately 'Queen's' office. Once the Queen finished with her meeting and appoiments with the other nobility, she retreated to her offices with Elsa. Sitting on the couch, of course, relaxing themselves..

Then she(Elsa) begin,

"Well... It was a dream" Elsa begin about the topic.

"Nightmares" Corrected by Anna,

"Right, nightmares... I heard these voices-" Suddenly Anna cut,

"Voices? Was it from-"

"No! Anna, please litsen to me first" Elsa said as she place her hand on Anna's..

"They were a strangers.. Not mother's voice. And yet, they were screaming in my nightmares which is..." She found her voices sunk, therefore unable to explains more further. So Anna continue as she said.

"Terrifying you?" Elsa slowly nodded. Felt herself weaken a bit.

"So, do you want me to..." Elsa begin to stare at her as she waiting for Anna.

"Finding them? Whoever inside your dream?" Suggested Anna.

"Anna" She said as she tighten her grips on Anna's palm.

"Its impossible... They're not even An Arendellians, Anna. Yet I don't even know the existence of them in here, _Our _home ever since my reigns as the Queen until my abdication"

"If they're not Arendellian then... Wait.. Are they Northuldrans?"

Speaking of Northuldran's...

* * *

**_Meanwhile,_**

**_Somewhere at the Enchanted Forest.._**

"Hey Honey, wait up!" He try to reach after the young woman who is a miles ahead of him, suddenly. The woman whom her name 'Honeymaren' stopped at the moment as she turn her head behind which made her met with the eyes of her brother.

"What took you so long Ryder?"

"Yeah sorry about that, a few reindeers went missing for awhile" explained Ryder which earned him a rolled of an eyes from his sisters..

"Where we're heading to just now? You wasn't explai-"

"We're heading to Arendelle"

"On what purpose?" Asked Ryder as he rise one of his eyebrows..

"Elsa had summoned us" Replied Honey.

"Did Gale sent you her messages?"

"Yeah, he did.. Recently"

Then, silence between them struck for awhile, until it ended once Ryder broke it as he asked.

"So, do you even have any ideas why she summoned us?" Asked Ryder again.

"Well, I don't know.. Maybe somethings important?" Guess Honey, she have no idea either on why Elsa summoned only two of them to be in her presence, they rather answered the summons rather than questioning Elsa's decision, since she is the leader of them afterall..

"Well okay then" Silence struck them once again, until...

* * *

Cold... Very cold indeed.. It is something that he expect that he will never feel it again, after stranded at the sea.. Yet here he is, he felt his entire body cold. Unable to stand yet open his eyes. He only able to feel at the moment.. Suddenly he heard a sounds of footstep, from whom or where? He have no idea.. But then, he somehow felt an inner strenght rising within his body as he open his eyes therefore rise himself up.

His eyes were wide open.. Why?

He had found himself...

Alive!

The good things is that he's alive and no damaged happens to him. Alive of course! He thought he'll be dead by now, after falling into the whirpool. Despite being alive and well, that doest change the fact that he is lose once again after he found himself lost in the strange woods which made him sighed..

And then, he felt someone is missing...

His friend!

His only family!

'RAGNARR!' He shouted in his thought, as soon as he found no sight of his friend, panicked rised as he begin searching for his friends... Sadly, he didn't find him.. He was nowhere to be seen..

"Maybe I can asked whoever right now is walking toward my direction" muttered Ajay under his breath. So he walked toward the footstep direction as he unexpectedly encountered with two unfamiliar strangers..

But little didn't he know...

That he's naked...

Like a newborn baby...

But he didn't notice,

he were desperate in searching of people for their help. Right now, at the moment he care less about his 'attires' or more accurately, his condition..

* * *

"WOAH! Honey close your eyes!!" Exclaimed Ryder as he covered both of his sister eyes with his palm, he never thought that he'll encountered with an unexpected strange naked man.

"Wh-What?" Confusion hits her as she felt her eyes were fully covered. Then she heard,

"So-Sorry! Hey! Do you have some spare clothes for me? I really-really need them right now" She heard an unfamiliar male voice, speaks toward her brother. Then she heard,

"Yea of course you need them. Maybe I can bring you some" Soon after that, she heard his brother whispered,

"Close your eyes and never open them until i said so" She only able to nodded as she felt his hands retreating... So she did as her brother requested it..

"Here!" Ryder said as he hand over a pair of clothes toward the stranger.. The stranger speak nothing else except,

"Thank you..." The man gladly took the clothes from his palm as he quickly wear it, covering his naked body.

"You can open you eyes now" Said the man as he turn toward Honey. So she closely opening them as she met with a black short haired man (Buzz cut) with a chinstrap beard on his face alongside with his blue eyes..

"Hey, the name is Ajay" The stranger said, introduced himself toward Ryder who he had thanked. The both of them handshake as they introduced themself toward eachother.

"Ryder, and this is Honeymaren, my sister" Introduced Ryder as he gestured toward his sister.. The both of them handshakes afterwards...

* * *

**_An: Sorry for late update, and short chapter.. Have a good day reading._**


End file.
